The Internet of Things (IoT) connects devices of various types, sizes, and functions over a network. The devices (or “things”) in the IoT can include a location tag, a connected thermostat, a monitoring camera, a sensor device, industrial machine, or anything that can communicate data over a network connection. IoT devices typically have a way to connect to the Internet to report telemetry data to other devices and/or services and request/receive information from other devices or services.
In some implementations, devices connect to a single IoT hub (e.g., a collection of servers and databases), which can be a single point of operational failure. Customers may build their own fault tolerance systems to protect their data, but this can be expensive, burdensome, and inefficient.